


Come on teach me Tiger, come on show me tricks

by sal_paradise



Series: Soft and Tender Gabriel Lorca aka  Fuck you Disco Writers [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Hugs, M/M, Modern AU, cat adoption centre au, cats lots of cats, getting to knoww youu, kat is the best friend you can ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: for Kat- Cornwellhappy  birthday !!!modern auIn  which Katrina  signs  Gabriel  up for  volunteering at a cat shelter and  there he  meets Ash Tyler. Sparks  fly. starring cats





	Come on teach me Tiger, come on show me tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> I've been sitting on this for awhile- have some cats and the boys who love them
> 
> You be April Stevens, I’ll be April Wine  
> You be Israel, I will be Palestine  
> Come on “Teach Me Tiger”, come on and show me tricks  
> Let me take my time and take a couple lazy licks~ Joel Plaskett- Through, through, through

 

Gabriel sighed.

He looked down at the cheesy card in his hand that had a cat in polka dot party hat with the caption “ _ You’re meow old?” _

He sighed again.

“Come on Gabe don't be a spoilsport you know you have to put up with my cheesy cat cards every year.”

“Yes darling but it doesn't mean I like them, I swear you do it on purpose.”

“You're right Gabriel you found out my horrible secret I look for the most obnoxious cat cards all years for your birthday.”

He laughed.

“I knew it.”

“Now like I said this isn't a conventional gift. It’s different.”

“Kat you've said that three times already you're making me nervous.”

“Then open it, you fool.”

Gabe bit back an insult and  opened the card where Kat’s loving and graceful writing greeted him along with something else.

A silver plated name tag.

He blinked.

He flipped it over bringing it closer to him, his eyesight was not the best, due to his injury but he made out the word  **_volunteer_ ** in bold text.

_ What in the the … ? _

Kat cleared her throat indicating to the folded paper inside. Gabriel unfolded it steadily and began reading:

 

_ Dear Gabriel Lorca, _

 

Gabe paused.

 

_ It’s our honour and privilege to welcome you to the Paw and Claws Animal Adoption Centre. You’ve been recommended by a close friend and we’re happy to welcome you to the P & C family. We  are exited to  be working with you soon. Your first session is Monday. We look forward to meeting you in person! Have a wonderful weekend. _

_ Best _

_ The P & C team _

 

Gabe’s eyes scanned the paper a bit more before he let out a noise of disdain.

“Kat what the hell did you do” he managed.

She frowned “Gabe don't be like that - I”

Gabe stared all humour gone.

“Why did you do this?” he felt a flare of anger at her- she stepped over a line because she cared, he knew he was being childish…Still he didn't need this push.

He would have gotten there eventually.

“I just wanted to help after spud-”

“-Kat please.”

“It’s been a year Gabriel, I know it’s tough but I think you need to get back on  the road to recovery.”

“And how does this help me?”

“It let you love again. You can at least try…”

Gabriel blinked slowly  rubbing at his face in irritation.

_ He  wasn’t  ready. He’d never be  ready. _

But… looking in Kat’s hopeful, earnest  eyes he knew he couldn’t hurt her this way.

”Fine only for you " he managed.

She smiled gently “ that’s all I can ask.”

Xxxx

 

“Welcome to P&C I’m Sylvia!” a bouncy redhead girl smiled at him. “You must be the new volunteer, Gabriel.”

“In the flesh.”

She smiled “We’re so happy you’re here, we could always use extra hands, why don't you come meet our furry friends?”

Gabe resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

She  took the lead  - past a room with barking dogs, another with parrots to one with cats.

Sylvia patiently guided him through hygiene, maintenance and caring before taking him into the room with the cats.

“Oh hi Ash” Sylvia commented casually as she and Gabriel entered the room,  the man in the room turned and Lorca was struck - there the most handsome man he  had ever seen was holding a cat.

_ Thats unfair. _

Lorca gulped as the man turned to greet him.

“Ash this is Gabriel he's our new volunteer,” Gabriel was instantly lost in deep caramel eyes, of  flowing locks of feathery raven hair, a jawline to die for and a scruff Lorca couldn’t help but admire,as the younger man smiled softly.

“Hey another helping hand nice!  Welcome to the team! He extended a hand with Lorca grabbed grateful for an excuse to  touch this beauty.

“ Um- Hi?”

The man  Ash smiled 

“ A shy one  eh? Well now worries , it’s  pleasure to meet to you Gabriel.”

As  he leaned in to give  Lorca a buddy-buddy shoulder pat  a small fuzzy paw shot out also touching him on the  shoulder.

Lorca blinked  he looked down into deep amber eyes.

Ash laughed “ this is cinnamon he’s welcoming you.”

Tilly giggled“ you’ve been  blessed! It’s a good sign! Let’s roll with the momentum and    give you a proper tour Gabriel.”

Ash nodded as  he cradled the cat  to his chest.“ yeah let’s show you these  little monsters hmm?

Gabriel nodded suddenly   as he took in that bright, happy and somewhat smug knowing grin.

_ Christ the  universe was  out to get him. _

 

_ Xxx _

 

Gabriel  didn’t consider  himself a cat person.

 

They were  too aloof, too flighty ,too demanding and  belittling- everything was on their terms or not at all-

And cats  were so very different  to dogs Gabriel was quick to learn different shapes,  colours,  moods and personalities.

Just like  people.

Kat argued  he had been a feline in another life; he  scoffed at the idea.

Still, Sylvia and Ash walked him through everything  every session was an adventure from proper brushing,to greeting, nail clipping to  playing.

At first he  felt nervous as he entered the play room with 10 pairs of  coloured eyes watching him.

Judging him.

Ash placed a  gentle hand on his shoulder  making Lorca Jump.” It’s alright. Just let them lead and  you follow, don’t be scared“ the two stood there in silence for who knows  how long-  until as he stood there a long haired charcoal cat who looked like a storm cloud brushed against  Ash’s legs before trailing onto Lorca.

Lorca stared.

Ash smiled  clapping him on the shoulder “ you’re a  regular tiger tamer Gabriel. Michael likes you.”

The black cloud of a cat  meowed up eagerly at him.

“ She a beautiful girl. She  likes salmon and ear scratches  if you’re wondering.”

xxx

 

Ash  had clearly been   there a long time as  he pointed out eagerly to  every cat and named them.

“ That's   Hugh, that's  Paul - Paul has a bad  attitude but he’s attached to Hugh  at the hip that's Saru- he pointed to the naked looking peach  coloured cat- poor thing no one loves him because of how he looks. But  he's a good boy.”

Lorca laughed.

“and  you? How long have you  been here?”

“Almost 5  years.

“ what’s  your story?” Gabriel ventured at last.

Michael sat  territorially in his lap.

Hugh was snuggled  at his heels playing with a loose string on his pant leg, Paul was  glaring from under a blanket; Saru was waiting patiently to be pet.

Ash laughed.

“ believe it or not I was a suit.”

Lorca grinned  “really?”

“ Yup  stockbroker,  good at what I did  too; But, I felt like trash at the end of  each day- especially when I saw how much I gained  for no effort.”

“So-”

“-so I gave it all up, just  quit needed a fresh start, new outlook. Someone out there would need help… and someone  did. It just wasn’t people.”

Lorca laughed.

“I’ve been here  ever since- what about  you Gabriel Lorca what’s your story?”

The smile dropped away..

“ I was in an accident… I almost lost my sight.”

The grin dropped away from Ash-

“I’m sorry I-”

“It’s alright it  fucked with my depth  perception but otherwise I’m right as  rain.”

Ash nodded  “does it?-”

“Hurt? No- but my vision isn’t  great.. All these cats could give me a run for my  money- bright lights aren’t my friends either.”

Ash frowned “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be I had a good companion Sputnik my  dog… he was my eyes when I couldn’t be.”

“Where is he now?”

“ he...passed away last year. Old age.”

Ash frowned “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“My best  friend signed me up for this. Said it would do me some good. Get out there again.”

Ash’s hand  suddenly found  his “it can’t hurt can it?”

Gabriel snorted, Ash’s  expression was so pure, so kind,  so earnest how could he say no to that  face?

“No I suppose not, I’ve never been a cat person though.”

Ash took in his appearance, cat on lap, cat playing with hem of pants,  cat waiting to be pet.

_ Sure...not a cat person _

“Oh Gabriel Lorca don’t you know? You don’t become a cat  person, the cat chooses you.” He gave Lorca a coy smile as  he walked away.

Xxxx

 

“I want you to meet someone”

“Really ? who?”

“Ash took him gently by the  hand and led him to another  cage where Lorca saw another cat  sat. It looked mangy, skinny, torn ear ,  skittish 

“Who’s this?”

“This is Merkin, he’s our  resident grumpy guts, doesn’t  get along with any of the other cats, lived on the street.”

Lorca whistled  “poor guy.”

“We’ve been trying to find a home for him but… he just  doesn’t click with anyone you know? They complain he’s too much work.”

Lorca nodded in sympathy.  pretty sure one of my  exes said that about me.”

 

“I  would take him… but I already have two, Sylvia  can’t take him her partner is not okay with more than one animal at a time.”

Lorca  hummed in sympathy.

“Perhaps, you should spend some time with him. Who knows it may lead to good things-”

“Wait  if you can’t tame him  what hope in hell would I have?”

Ash laughed “ you’re full of surprises  much more than you give yourself credit for, you’ll surprise me I’m sure-” he  waved as he began to leave the room again. The other man was  gone leaving him alone with a miserable cat.  Despite this he felt his lips quirk in amusement.

“Well pal you and me.”

Lorca  sat across from his cage trying to get the cat used to  his presence. Sometimes the world was too much and this cat had  clearly seen that.

 

“You like mice? How about them  soft balls?”

No response.

“ ham yeah or neh?”

The cat simply  stared and stared.

Lorca undid the  latch- “ look buddy I’m sure  it can't be comfortable in there  you’ll want to stretch your legs eventually.”

Silence.

“Well  I'll be here  when you do.”

_ Xxx _

Lorca awoke to a purring mass of  carmel fur on his chest. He gently  placed a hand on it and it snuggled in  closer; he closed his eyes again- at peace.

Xxx

“Really Gabe?  You’ve been there for  six months and they already managed to  get you to drink the kool-aid?”

 Today was the  day that Merkin  came to his home. He  was currently sitting in a kitty  carrier by the door.

“Har de har Katrina.”

“Guess I’m not the only Kat in your life? Should I be jealous?”  

“Kat-”

“ I’m  kidding Gabe  let’s get your new  roommate comfy.

 

The  night was spent with them sharing a blanket on the floor,  fire crackling lightly in the background, eating popcorn watching the open cat carrier the same way people  watched sports.

“Are we  really this sad?”

“Shh you’d make a horrible David Attenborough” Lorca grumbled .

Finally  after what seemed like eons a small tentative  paw made it out of the carrier, followed by a nervous looking cat,

“Heya buddy” Gabe managed “ don't be scared, This is your new home, if you want it to be.” The cat seemed to pause; then to Kat’s surprise  he lopped over to Gabriel’s lap and curled up in it with no hesitation.

They both blinked down at the cat.

“How did you ever spend all your years with dogs” Katrina muttered in amazement.

_ Xxxx _

“How's Merkin doing?” 

It had been a week  since Merkin moved in, They made unlikely bedfellows  for lack of a better word- he was there every morning and every  night but the mangy cat’s purring never failed to lure him to sleep.

“Umm pretty good, you know baby steps.”

Ash smiled “I’d like to come see him if that’s okay?”

Lorca blushed “ um to my apartment?”

“Unless you stopped living there as of a second ago yes.” Ash managed.

“Um- sure”

“I’ll bring  food we’ll make a evening out of it.”

Lorca swallowed “s-sure.”

“Say tonight at 8?”

Lorca nodded lamely afraid his voice might crack, it was ridiculous how easy it was  for Ash to disarm him. It should be Illegal.

“ Perfect  see you then Ash smiled and bustled off to work.

“Shit” Lorca managed quietly.

_ Xxx _

8  came sooner than  expected.

Lorca opened the door to Ash’s knocking and Merkin zoomed under the couch.

Lorca  managed  “he's uh shy?”

Ash hummed  “ he’s not the only one, no worries the  night is young.”

 

The  two camped out on the floor  and ate pizza Ash had brough, passing a bottle of whisky between the two of them. Between the hot  food and drink Lorca began to feel the warmth pool in his belly but Ash seemed to be feeling it more.

“Damn thats the stuff.”

Lorca hummed in agreement.

 

“So you two are  adjusting okay _?” _

_ “ _ I think so yes.”

“ hows the little  fella?”

“Affectionate  doesn't let me  sleep alone.”

“ and how do you feel  having someone fuzzy in the house again?”

“Nice, actually.”

Ash chuckled “ I thought  so.”

“Ash?”

“Hmm?”

“I-I wanted to thank you” Lorca began “ for giving me a chance to be able to- do this.  “

 

Ash’s smile  widened “ I didn’t do this Gabriel. You did, you gave yourself the  chance to learn to trust again- speaking of which.”

They both turned  to see the cat in question had  emerged from under the couch and was  staring right at them.

 

“Lorca  grinned “ hiya buddy you remember  Ash don’t you? Why don't you come say hi?”

 

The cat stared with big yellow eyes before  trodding over and staring Ash down- some more before  gently bumping his head against his knuckles.

Both men laughed.

“Well  he seems to have decided I’m in the good  books” Ash managed coyly “ what a relief.”

“He’s  not wrong.”

_ “ _ Oh ?”

“ you might be  more then just in the  good books.” Lorca managed. He was  being fuelled by liquid courage his tongue  running away on him.

 

“Mmm show me”  Ash purred.

Lorca  leaned in close and his lips  found Ash’s, the younger man  smiled against him and he learned into the kiss as well, his other hand swiftly tangling in  Lorca’s hair deepening it , his lips seeking more and more as Ash at last broke the kiss,  but his lips trailed down his jaw longing for more.

 

_ G _ abriel felt a  wave of heat hit him in longing as the other  man gaze came back to his. “Mm Gabriel Lorca you’re full  of surprises.”

“I can be.”

Ash  leaned in again kissing his ear  gently “ well then my tiger tamer why don’t you show me  what you can really do?”

Lorca  grinned

“ Oh i’ve  got a trick or two up my sleeve.”

“Perfect  I look forward to it.”

Gabriel  grinned “ challenge  accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> i live on tumblr save me- life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
